BB (Fate/Extra CCC)
Summary BB (ビィビィ, Byibyi), known as Mysterious Black Magus (黒衣の少女, Kokui no Shōjo, Black-coat Girl) in the original promotional materials, is a character resembling Sakura Matou in Fate/Extra CCC. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: BB (Moon Cancer) Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: Eight thousand years old. Classification: AI, Conglomeration of several Divine Spirits Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, causality manipulation and resistance to it, matter manipulation, probability manipulation, can place herself in "unlimited time", can destroy dimensions and existence, gravity manipulation, reality warping, can ressurect servants, BFR to different parts of the mooncell, can create "High Servants" using parts of herself, mental manipulation via viruses, can supposedly use mental manipulation on a planetary scale using the mooncell, can hijack people's senses, pseudo-astral projection. Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (Excalibur is said to be "Divine spirits level Thaumaturgy" and BB is one, casually defeated Gawain). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: PJ Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City level via power-scaling Stamina: High. Range: At least several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: Her riding crop, and the golden grail. Intelligence: High, was able to hack into the supposedly unhackable Mooncell. Weaknesses: Cannot create high servants infinitely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills Aurea Boura: Golden Grail: The golden grail that BB possesses. The Holy Grail that grants its owner's impudent and selfish desires. The grail that the great enchantress who appears in The Revelation of St. John the Divine holds. Though it is a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it is become a "genuine" Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the Roman Empire, this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of Christ's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth." BB draws out the Golden Grail from within and pours the poison contents on the enemy, it vanishes the enemy's special stats and causes magic damage. Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the abyss of the mooncell. What it is is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Many are imaged with mural crowns. This is because many of the goddesses were also the guardian deities of cities. Self-Modification: The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. The AIs manufactured by the Moon Cell are furnished with an absolute order of "do not improve its functions". But BB, who escaped from this yoke due to a break-down, began to expand her own functions. In order to enhance her calculation abilities, she predated・decomposed through the black noises NPCs, AIs and even Servants on top of that and employed them as her own memory. An posterior add-on that is not weary of self-breakdown, but, as a result, BB changed into a hyper grade AI that possesses an enormous capacity. Ten Crowns: An unidentified skill. It has been said that the ten crowns indicates the ten evil kings and the seven hills indicate the abominable city of evil. It is unknown what kind of principle authority it is, but that power's origin lies in a past that even the King of Heroes, who was supposed to be mankind's oldest, cannot reach. On a simple look, it is a Skill that turns received injuries and occurred events, that make all results as if "nothing happened". Noble Phantasm :"Now―――rejoice? I'll put you out from this universe. Cursed Cutting Crater operation. The voices are quiet………My shadows, covering the world." C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater: An attack on the world by BB in control of the Moon Cell.Also called the spirit particle imaginary pit. A world purge by means of event rewriting, making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron” BB had acquired. The goddess who is the mother of the earth goddesses who created the earth is, in other words, the “root” that created all creation. This Noble Phantasm is an anti-world Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3d printer and crushes the present world with the world desired by the user.The space eroded by BB becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes reality. CCC as the name suggests is a cursed pit that bores out reality. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. While theoretical, it is also thought possible to distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewrite the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, BB’s familiars, the shapeshifters engulf the target, and after turning into a sphere, is wiped out of existence along with the target and the dimension with it. Note: This profile only applies to BB when she is in Mooncell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users